Dark Spider-Men (Worstdeath45)
The Dark Spider-Men is a group of a twisted and evil version of Spider-Man, each with merged superpowers. They were assembled by Vodu being, the Web, to consume every earth into their own while spread the darkness so that every twisted and evil version of every hero would arrive to settle their new home. Members 'Peter Parker (Earth-050212)/ Spider Menaces' In Earth-050212, Peter was not much different from any version of him. However, everything went sideways as Norman Osborn, alias The Green Goblin, decided to go all in an attempt to break Peter's will apart by killing everyone including his friend and his rogue gallery. While Peter was drugged and restricted, he was forced to watch Norman killing and destroying everything he cherished the most. Norman decided to execute Peter's friend and family including Peter's wife, Mary Jane Waston, and Norman's son, Harold Osborn by poisoning with Goblin Serum acid and lethal poison. Even worse, Norman killed his grandchildren. Driven to a breaking point, Peter broke out of his restriction and drug in his system and began to brutally beat Norman to a pup. When Norman promised that he would bring misery and despair to Peter's life, Peter loose himself completely and brutally punched through Norman's head. After a month of Norman's death, Peter and Steve Roger talking about what happened. Peter revealed that Bruce Banner found out that Goblin Serum had completely consumed Norman's every system in his body and hoping that he would not kill again. While Steve kept an update on rebuilding New York, Peter made a joke that killing was a lot of fun. something alerted them both. After a week later of that, Jessica Drew, Anya Corazon, Hobert Brown, and Kaine Parker have arrived at Peter's apartment and found out that his apartment was completely messed up. While they were looking for Peter with a worried and fear, Anya found Peter's body in the living room but his body turned out to be Ben Riley's body strapped with a bomb. They tried to get out but it was too late as the bomb set off, killing everyone in the room and destroying the building completely. A day later, Every Avengers' member met up in the room, discussing the cause of Peter's friend's death and the whereabouts of him. They were interrupted by Jarvis who was badly injured, telling them to escape as possible. Before Tony Stark knew what Jarvis was meant, Jarvis' body was completely exploded, sending a metal ball from Jarvis to every member, killing everyone. Steve Roger was the only survivor and Peter revealed himself to the light, telling him that the reinforcement was 'sleeping'. Both Steve and Peter began to fight but Steve was overpowered and his head was completely smashed into pieces by his shield, wielded by Peter. Everyone on Peter's earth tried to fight him but they were completely annihilated until he was the last one on this earth. 'Peter Parker (Earth-050107)/ The Wordbreaker' 'Peter Parker (Earth-08182)/ Mechanical Devil' 'Peter Parker (Earth-091901)/ The Avenger' 'Patricia Parker (Earth-0826)/ Star-Killer' 'Peter Parker (Earth-0592)/ The Wraith' 'Peter Parker (Earth-021161)/ The Unworthy ' History Trivia * I asked Lord Caesar a permission to create my own version of his version and he said 'yes'. Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Dark Spider-Men (Worstdeath45) Category:Created by Worstdeath45